


Can You Love Me Again?

by VantheKeyofLain



Series: Can You Love Me Again? [1]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantheKeyofLain/pseuds/VantheKeyofLain
Summary: So many things can happen in one year. You can make it, break it, or throw your whole life away on chance; which is what he did. Now, Jimmy Pesto Jr is back home. (Jimmy Jr centric, [Tina/JJu] - T for now; will update to M later)
Relationships: Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Series: Can You Love Me Again? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

> So wow, hello Bob's Burgers section of Fanfiction. . . Did not see myself ever coming here, but hey, crazier shit has happened to me before. So here's my stab at a story for this amazingly hilarious and wonderful show.
> 
> Before I begin, let me give you guys fair warning: This is going to be rated M to cover all my basics, from language, to suggestive themes, to what have you. I never really planned any saucy scenes for this story; they never came up while I thought this out… but like all works of literature, things change, so I might decide I want one. For now though; it's mostly tame. Mostly.
> 
> Also; this story is going to be far more dramatic than the show, and a hell of a lot more focused on the construction/deconstruction/what makes up certain characters. That being said, I'm going to do my best to keep everyone in character, but please do take into account the and ages of the characters involved and how daily life and events can change people.
> 
> Disc: I do not own Bob's Burgers and this is all for fun.

"When you find your passion; live it, breathe it, and don't ever let anyone or anything get in your way of it. Not even love."

x

**Can You Love Me Again?**

* * *

The moment his feet had hit the concrete platform of the city's train station, he took off running. He hadn't stopped since, and it'd had been at least fifteen minutes by now; judging by the landmarks he recognized.

It had been a year; give or take a couple of days. A year since he'd left without warning. A year since he'd given up having any sort of easy life. A year since he'd thrown caution to the wind to take a chance.

A year since he'd been home.

Racing down the sidewalks, crossing streets, taking back alleyways; all with as much speed as he could muster. He was certain it was pure adrenaline keeping him going at this point. His legs ached and his heart was racing; but he couldn't stop - not yet.

Dodging passed a group of people the youth noticed the intersection before him was at a standstill but the crosswalk was at a ten second mark. Not only that, but there were a bunch of people in his way as well.

Slowing down was not an option. Not this time. Thus, with a quick intake of his surroundings and a wide smirk, the teen veered to his left just enough and jumped. He leaped onto a bench, a newspaper machine, and kicked off with a flying leap.

THUMP.

"What the?!" A cabby jumped in his seat at the sound of something hitting the roof of his car. Looking around, he caught sight a flash of blue and yellow and looked up. Some crazy ass teen was hopping across the roof of the cars like a fucking gazelle! The cabby shook his head. The kids in the town were all crazy. He shuddered as he recalled a horror story from one of his buddies about a Bunny Ear-hated young girl.

The light turned green, and the cabby and the rest of the rather annoyed car owners began on their way, no longer caring about the kid who'd just used their cars like he'd merely been skipping on rocks.

Said boy also didn't care about them either, for he was already too occupied with his own thoughts. His stomach was in knots at this point as he rounded the corner and arrived upon Ocean Avenue. Everything at this point seemed untouched, as if time hadn't passed at all.

Or maybe it had. A red building he flew passed had been a dull brown last time he'd seen it. But other than that, it was still just like the day he'd left. Only this time he was running towards the very place he'd run from.

He saw it now; looming before him. Every second, every step closer, every thought in his mind...

What would he say?  
What should he do?  
What was he expecting?

He didn't know. He didn't know at all. He just knew he had to go, had to tell him, had to show that what he did had be worth something!

And with this last thought, the teen forced his pace to an almost dead stop as he grabbed the handle to the establishment's front door and threw it open.

A resounding bang jeered through the atmosphere of the Italian Restaurant, disturbing the small crowd of occupants. From behind the bar, Jimmy Pesto looked over in annoyance at who ever had the nerve to slam his door against the half-wall of his business. His thirteen year old twin sons Andrew and Oliver, who'd been sitting at the bar opposite their father, also turned towards the entrance; curiosity in their eyes. Though their curiosity gave way to shocked surprise, while their father's expression remained seemingly the same.

There in the doorway heaving breath after breath, hair disheveled and clothes awry, stood Jimmy Pesto's seventeen year old son Jimmy Pesto Jr.

For what felt like an eternity Jimmy Jr just stared at his father; attempting to catch his breath and raking his mind over and over with what he could possibly say. Was there anything he could even say at all? Was coming back even the right thing to have done? Was this all because he needed to know; to hear those words from him?

"I. . ."

He choked, caught his breath, and tried again; this time with a bit more confidence.

"I PLACED NATIONALS!"

Jimmy Jr hadn't meant to shout, not really, but everything right now was overwhelming him to a point that he just wanted to crumple to the floor and not move for days. It had been a quick last minute decision to even come back here, to this place, and now that he was here; it felt kind of surreal. Only a year had passed and yet, so much had changed.

Himself included.

He was more confident in himself; this he knew. He also, for once in his life, had felt like his own person; not just Jimmy Pesto's son of Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria. He had just been Jimmy.

Well, mostly. He'd been given the affectionate nickname of 'Stray' by his group on the day he arrived at the studio. They also called him 'Kid' on a number of occasions; being as he was the youngest person in the group.

His mind pulled away from his wandering thoughts when he saw his father move behind the bar. The man put down the glass he'd been polishing with a rag with a bit of a grunted sigh. He watched his father carefully and mentally braced himself for whatever the man might say to him. Yet his father remained silent as he slipped a hand into his pants pocket. A moment later, the Pesto father produced from his pocket a small item, and tossed it at Jimmy Jr.

The teen reacted quickly and caught the small shiny object that had been thrown to him. Slowly, he pulled his hand back down and revealed the item to be a set of two small keys. Jimmy Jr stood quiet and confused. He was still staring at the keys.

"You're going to be here awhile, right?" Jimmy Pesto Sr suddenly spoke up.

Jimmy Jr looked up, nodding once, still not sure what was going on.

"Those keys are to an apartment off Third. I'm calling Saul to get a truck over here. Your brothers can help you pack your things."

Andy and Ollie torn their gazes away from their older brother to look at their father, both looking concerned.

"You heard me; help him move his stuff. You know where the place is."

The two twins nodded as they watched their father move away from the bar and head into the back. They then turned back towards their brother; who was still standing in the same spot looking a bit shocked and still not entirely sure of what just happened.

'I'm getting kicked out?'

Jimmy Jr shifted his gaze a bit towards his brothers, about to voice his thoughts when the words died in his throat. The looks on their faces caught him by surprise.

Andy was staring at him with an expression that could only be described as irate, while Ollie was practically about to start sobbing. It was the first time in his life Jimmy Jr had seen his brothers so completely opposite each other.

Had that much really changed in just one year?

"Well, I guess this means you both get your own room, right?" Jimmy Jr gave them a sheepish smile; trying desperately to liven the mood.

Without much warning, Andy shot towards the older teen and threw a left hook; landing the punch across his brother's face. Jimmy Jr staggered backwards a bit, but wasn't knocked down. His vision however was a bit blurry now and his face hurt like hell.

Again, without warning, came another assault; only this one was much different and from the other Pesto twin. Ollie had instead run towards his older brother and grappled the older teen's waist; clinging onto him as if he would disappear any moment.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! HOW?!"  
"Please don't leave us, again! Don't just go without telling anyone!"  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HURT?!"  
"Everyone was really upset you left without saying goodbye!"  
"DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE'S FEELINGS?!"  
"Everyone said they would have tried to help you out if they knew you were so serious!"  
"STUPID-"  
"Moronic-"

"IDIOT!" The twin said in unison, as Ollie dissolved into a sobbing fit. Even Andy at this point had trace tears threatening to spill over.

Jimmy Jr stood frozen to the spot, the two boys words sinking deep. They stuck a cord, and the older teen could feel the sting of his own tears forming. He hadn't really thought of anyone else, to be honest. He'd given up everything on a whim; a chance.

Some years ago, while busting tables one night; Jimmy Jr had found a flyer left behind on a table. It was for newly opened professional dance training studio in New York; to which various courses were being offered. He'd been so excited about it and had shown the flyer to his father; who had outright refused to indulge his son's request to attend. After a few years of scrimping and saving every penny and every dollar Jimmy Jr had saved up enough to cover the cost of a year long course.

Even this did nothing to change his father's opinion and the man had forbid his son to attend what he deemed was 'a waste of time' and that Jimmy Jr should use his savings for a real college once he graduated.

Jimmy Jr had not graduated.

Hurt and angry by his father's words, and sheer nonacceptance to his passion and dedication to the art that was dance, Jimmy Jr had left that very day. Left without anyone else knowing, left without any goodbyes, left and didn't look back.

Now all of that was being brought back to the surface, and it was literally suffocating him.

Did everyone hate him for leaving?

Did his brother's at least try to make them understand?

Would they forgive him for being so impatient; so immature?

Would they still be his friends after all this?

During the year he was gone, Jimmy Jr had actually written and mailed out a few postcards to his brothers, and included a few for most of the people he cared to keep in touch with. Yet, that was just an excuse. He knew it was. Words on paper didn't mean a thing…

Or no. . . they did… just...not if your heart wasn't in it.

Suddenly, he felt himself reach out an arm, and grabbed Andy by a shoulder, tugging his brother towards him. He felt his legs finally give way under all the pressure of running straight from the train station; from all of the pressure he'd eventually endure from the rest of his friends; from all the pressure of trying so hard to for once be accepted by his father. . .

He crumpled to the floor and hugged his brothers as tightly as he could.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He choked quietly.

He really was, truly. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. Hadn't meant to worry anyone. All he'd ever wanted to do was be free to be himself.

"I'm home, guys. I'm back home."

~ o ~

An hour later found the three Pesto sons walking down Third street; tears long since shed and emotional reunion adjourned. The two twins were walking a bit ahead of their older brother going back and forth about all the different things they'd been up to as of late. The older teen was only half paying attention; just taking the moment to take in the sites around him.

He was finally relaxed; leisurely pacing behind his brothers. He was calm, but still a little anxious. His cheek was still sore, too. He didn't care though. Andy had every right to beat the shit out of him if he wanted. No, he was just still worried about what was to come once he saw the rest of his classmates and friends.

Well, those of them who'd still call him a friend, anyway.

Thinking about those people, and the fact they'd probably be at school right now. . . it was Thursday, right? Hmm..

"Hey, aren't you two suppose to be in school right now? I haven't seen anyone else out around here and it's Thursday… and it's only twelve o'clock."

The twins stopped in their conversation and turned back to look at their brother, then back at one another. A moment later, they turned back towards the older teen and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well, we aren't at school-"  
"Cause we can't go-"  
"It's just we're sorta…"  
"Slightly…"

A pause.

"Suspended." They voiced as one.

Jimmy Jr blinked in surprise.

"What did you guys do?!"

"It's what we didn't do!"  
"And what we won't do!"

The two turned around, determined looks in their eyes.

"Mama didn't raise no fools!"  
"Mama didn't raise no traitors!"

Andy and Ollie turned towards one another.

"Everything is for M'lady!"  
"Everything for M'lady!"

They then shot their arms upwards; Andy's left and Ollie's right, crossing them while throwing up peace signs. Jimmy Jr raised an eyebrow at the boys cryptic response.

"Ooh. .kay. So, we almost to this place, or what?"

"Yeah, it's right there!" Andy pointed to an apartment building a block in front of them.

They could see a truck was there unloading a bunch of things into what Jimmy Jr assumed was a garage. As the trio finally arrived at the front of the apartment, the truck driver walked over.

"Okay, all your stuff is unloaded. I'm sure you can handle getting this stuff upstairs."

"Yeah, no problem. Ah, thanks."

"Oh and someone from the train transit authority dropped that off. He'd seen the nametag and brought it your dad's but he gave them this place's address. Anyway, see ya 'round, kid."

Jimmy Jr turned towards where the man had pointed and noticed a large duffle bag sitting by the steps of the front door. He darted towards it the minute he recognized.

"IS IT FULL OF CASH?!"  
"A DEAD BODY?!"

"Wha-? No! It's just my stuff. I… I got so worked up about coming back here I must have left it on the train. Ah, thank god; everything still here."

Jimmy Jr picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Looking up, he fished out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door before him. It went straight to a flight of stairs. Carefully he began to walk up the steps, not too sure of what he'd find.

To his surprise, when he reached the top, he found a rather nice looking layout. It was mostly open; with the kitchen, dining room and entertainment area all being one big massive room. However, beyond that was another room. It was the same size of the first room, only it was completely empty of anything. He supposed this was meant to be a bedroom, but honestly, if he could pick up a cot or futon somewhere, it would make a great studio room.

What did surprise him was the fact that the place was somewhat already furnished. The power was also already connected. It was as if someone had been living here and just left it abandoned. There was a thin layer of dust forming.

"So, what do you think?"  
"It's cool right?! This was actually a rental Dad's had for years!"  
"The previous guy had to leave out of state and just left his stuff to pay off Dad."  
"And then we were using it like a dive house!"  
"Shhhhut up!"  
"Sorry."

"It's awesome you guys. Really."

It really was. In a way, he was kind of happy to have this place. Sure, being kicked out hurt. A lot. Then again, wasn't he at the point of being on his own anyway? Though he's always thought he'd end up being at the restaurant for much longer…

"Should we go move the stuff up?"  
"Yeah, make this place look alive!"

"Yeah, just give me a second. Go ahead and start grabbing the small stuff."

The two younger teens nodded and raced one another down stairs. Jimmy Jr walked over to the rather plush looking red couch near the wall that separated the two rooms. He set his duffel bag down and sank into the cushion.

'Oh man, this is nice.'

For a moment he didn't move and just relaxed into his seat, his mind swarming with hundreds of thoughts. He wondered if going to school tomorrow would merit anything. He might be able to sneak in and see everyone. Maybe he could convince them to let him take the semester? What about a job? Was anyone hiring?

He tore himself away from these thoughts and moved to unzip the bag. He rummaged through it's contents, looking for his headphones and music player. His hand bumped against a box and he pulled back some of his spare clothes to reveal a shoebox.

The minute he saw the item, he felt a shiver race down his spine and his throat began to burn. That object what akin to a Pandora's box; the contents, all items that held hope, happiness, grief, sorrow, joy and pain... all centered around one thing and one thing only.

No, one person and that one person only.

He began to reach for the box; a far away look in his eyes and not truly focused. His mind suddenly unleashed a hundred more questions. All questions about her.

How was she doing?

What had happened in one year?

Was she still writing?

Had she changed at all?

Did she hate him?

Would she still be his friend?

Would she forgive him?

Did she still love horses?

Was she still wearing glasses?

Had she grown out her hair or kept it short?

Did she still work with her brother and sister at the restaurant?

Was she still a little clumsy?

Did she still l-

A sudden crash jeered Jimmy Jr from his thoughts, and he quickly got up from the couch to see what the offending sound had been. Peering down the stairs, he could see Andy and Ollie had tripped on a step and the lamp they'd been holdings lay broken at the base of the steps.

"Are you two alright?" The older teen asked worriedly, moving down to help them up.

"Yeah."  
"I'm fine."

They looked up at their brother sheepishly.

"Sorry about your light."  
"We'll buy you a new one!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

Heaving a light sigh, Jimmy Jr bent down on his knees, now eye level with his brothers.

"Let's take a break and get something to eat. To be honest I haven't had anything since yesterday morning."

"Okay!"  
"Sure!"

The three of them shared a laugh and carefully stepping over the broken appliance, to which Jimmy Jr said he'd clean up later, the trio locked up the apartment and headed back towards Ocean Avenue.

~ o ~

"Seven Fif. . .Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"That's-"

"The employee discount?"

"I don't even work here."

"The minute you walked back into those doors you put your ass back on the chopping block, so I expect to see you here Monday to Friday, five to nine. You'll be busting tables, washing dishes and whatever else I think you can be useful for."

"And you're still making me pay for our own food?"

"Your free meal ticket expired the day you decided living under this roof wasn't good enough for you. So yeah, I'm making you pay, just like all the other employees."

There was a thick and heavy silence between the two, as well as tension thick enough to choke a moose. Jimmy Jr was livid at this point; his face and ears flushed with red from a mix of his ire and embarrassment. He was doing all he could to kept from lashing out, and with a curt exhale, he turned away in one swift movement.

"Forget it."

"What's wrong? You've got cash, don't ya?"

The older teen made his way towards the entrance, not bothering to look back. He was intent on going anywhere else and not staying here any longer; though as he did so, his parting gift to his father was throwing his hand up and giving him the bird.

The twins did not follow him. They instead chose to let their brother vent his frustrations alone for now.

Throwing the door open, Jimmy Jr took two steps before he came to a dead stop. The look on his face screamed just exactly how fed up he was with his father. Time after time, again and again, the man would just not cut him any slack.

This had to be the breaking point. It just had to. He didn't think he could get any more angrier at the man; he'd wanted to punch his own father in the face! Yet with each deep breath, he felt his anger slowly draining away and felt his body begin to relax.

Along with this stress release came back his appetite; which had disappeared when he'd walked back into this forsaken place. Jimmy Jr let out a long sigh, feeling emotionally drained.

He'd only been back for three hours, and already he was feeling confined, closed off, and suffocating.

Absently, the teen shifted his gaze from the pavement of the street to the building in front of him. For a moment, he was lost in a daze, just staring at the green fronted establishment. Like, bright green. The kind of green you'd want to look away from, really. Why on earth did they paint that building that color? It's a restaurant, so shouldn't it be a more pleasing color on the eye?

Jimmy Jr broke from his daze as he suddenly realized he'd been staring over at his father's rivalry business, Bob's Burgers. A new thought crossed his mind, and it brought a small smile to his face as he began walking across the street. This would definitely stick in the old man's crawl, but that was just a bonus to going to the burger joint.

The teen hesitated a moment, wondering if this was such a good idea or not, but found himself pushing open the door anyway. He heard the bell above the door give a chime as he walked in, and let the door close behind him. No one else was around at that moment; save the woman behind the counter.

"Welcome! Be right there, just sit where ever ya like!" Greeted the thick accented voice of one Linda Belcher, who seemed to be rummaging under the counter for something.

From the back, another voice called out, to which could only belong to the owner of Bob's Burgers; Bob Belcher himself.

"Lin, do we have any pickles? I'm not seeing any in the fridge."

"Yeah, I just bought some. They're on the second shelf."

"Not seeing them. Did you put them behind anything?"

"No, Bobby, they were right up front!"

"Well, they aren't here now-"

At this point Linda pulled herself up from where she'd been under the counter, and moved to look through the window partition set in the wall. Jimmy Jr hadn't moved from his spot by the door, even though Linda had told him to seat himself.

He didn't know why, but Jimmy Jr was finding himself growing nervous. What would they say to him when they realized who it was? Would they even acknowledge him? Would they be upset at him for what he'd done?

The teen swallowed, feeling a tinge of anxiousness rise in him. He really did not want them to hate him. To be honest, he actually liked the entirety that made up the Belcher family. He also respected Bob as an actually cook, and not at all like his father.

"Why ya so obsessed with the pickles all of a sudden? You need a little pickle pick up? Haa!"

"No, Linda, I just want to make sure we have them in case our customer wants pickles!"

"It's okay. I don't have to have pickles, I promise." The teen spoke.

Linda turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and for a moment she just stared at the teen. It made Jimmy Jr feel slightly self conscience. Suddenly, recognition dawned in the woman's eyes and she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, my god! Bobby! Guess who it is! Guess!"

"I don't know. Mort? Who?"

"It's Jimmy Junior!" Linda moved away from the partition and lifted up the latched counter top near the register.

"Really?" Bob stopped mid flip of a burger and looked out the window.

"Hi, Mrs. Belcher, Mr. B." Jimmy Jr said sheepishly, rubbing an arm.

"Oh, psh, call me Linda sweetheart. Come here, lemme get a look at that handsome face."

The teen's eyes widened a bit as Linda's hand clapped his face between them; tilting his head back and forth, before pulling him into a bear hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you again, hunny! We were all so worried about you; suddenly disappearing like that! Your father wouldn't say anything, the crab-apple."

"Ah-"

"Some of your little classmates stopped by your Dad's restaurant a few times; the only thing we knew was you ran off to some dancing thing. Your brother's told the kids."

"Yeah-"

"Lin, let him go; he's about to pass out."

"Oh, sorry, sorry-"

"And stop coddling him. Didn't you say, on more than one occasion, that if you ever saw him again you'd 'give him one'?"

Jimmy Jr tensed up at this revelation, and shrunk back just a bit from the overly affectionate woman.

"Oh, did I say that? Heh, I must ah, must have just been upset, is all. I'm not going to do anything, sweetie, stopping flinching. I was just so upset because your little disappearing act really torn apart my teeny tiny Tina."

At hearing this, the Pesto boy felt his stomach drop and his chest constrict. He suddenly felt ill. These internal feelings must have carried outward; he could almost feel himself paling in color. Linda noticed the sudden dejected aura around the boy, and let her fists drop from her hips.

"Oh, honey, It's gonna be okay. Here, have yourself a sit down. Why don't you just tell us what was going on in that flashdancey brain of yours, okay?"

Jimmy Jr sat down at the bar; shifting onto the stool as the woman spoke.

"Lin, he might not want to talk about it."

"What? I was just offering an ear, is all! How we gonna know what his reasons for leaving unless we get them from the source?"

"Oh my God." Bob pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to the teen himself.

"Why are you here, anyway? I mean, the kids are still in school, so they won't be back for another hour at least…"

J-Ju could tell Bob wasn't being mean, or condescending; rather there was genuine interest, and confusion, in his voice. The teen gave the man a small smile; his former appetite coming back in spades.

"Actually, I was hoping I could get a burger?"

"Oh." Bob looked surprised, but then gave the boy a slightly smile.

"Okay. What kind would you like?"

The teens eyes darted towards the Burger of the Day: 'Grenadine or your money back' burger(burger sauteed in grenadine and clove). He grinned at the pun. Truthfully he thought the names Bob came up with were a bit corny, but they did always make him grin.

"I'll try the special."

"Alright, one special coming up."

"Can I get you a drink, sweetheart?"

"Coke is fine." The boy spoke as he fished out his wallet, and began to pull out the twenty dollar bill; the last bit of any cash he had. He hear the glass clink on the counter before a hand was placed over his. He looked up, curiously.

"It's on the house, dear."

"I wasn't- I mean, I can pay-"

"Yeah, he can pay, Lin-"

Linda turned and gave her husband a look. Bob sighed and muttered, but gave a nod and a wave of his hand. Satisfied, Linda turned back to the eldest Pesto child.

"This is your first day back, right?"

Her reply was a nod from the boy.

"Then consider this your welcome home from us. It's not much, but, we do what we can. You're like family to us, Jimmy."

The words the woman spoke to him stuck a cord, and the teen had to look away; acting like he was just putting his wallet back into his pocket. He felt a lump in his throat form; and his eyes felt a little teary; probably a bit glassy looking if anyone noticed.

Why was their kindness affecting him like this? Was it because he felt he didn't deserve the warm welcome home? The kind words? Perhaps that was it. He'd done something stupid and on a whim, and yet, these people weren't throwing it all back in his face.

It felt nice to have someone care, for once.

"Thank you. Very much… and uhm…" Jimmy Jr hesitated, but looked back towards the Belcher Mother.

"It would be nice to talk to someone; about what I've been doing?" A small, hopeful smile spread across his lips.

"Oh, wonderful!" Linda brightened and clapped her hands together, moving back around from behind the counter, to sit down on the vacant stool next to the boy.

"I love stories! Drama, excitement, romance… Okay, go ahead, I'm ready!"

Jimmy Jr sat up a bit more on the stool, almost glowing at being able to tell someone all the things he'd seen, done, accomplished. Linda thought the boy couldn't look any happier, and smiled back at his enthusiasm.

"Well, it all pretty much started with this flyer I found while busting tables one night…"

~ X ~


	2. Reacquainting

**Reacquainting**  
\- Chapter 2 -

* * *

"Did anyone else think Mom was acting really strange last night, or was that just me?" Gene Belcher turned towards his sisters questioningly.

"No, I thought so too. She seemed too quiet… and then this morning..." Tina reflected.

"Who even watches Jimmy Kimmel Live anymore?!" Louise snorted, adjusting her backpack on her shoulders.

"Or that we need to go to that new Jimmy John's sub shop on Fourth Street?"

"Or wanting to booze it up with Jimmy Buffett's new Margarita mixes? She's lost it!"

The Belcher trio fell into light conversation about their mother's mental state as they headed towards school. They'd all come up with some rather interesting theories as to what could be going on with the woman; but the simple truth was that Linda Belcher could not keep a secret.

At least until now.

The other day, just before he left for home, Jimmy Jr had asked the Belcher parents to keep his return a secret; just for the night, and the early morning. He'd mentioned something about school, but by that point, the Belcher mother had tuned him out. She knew she'd have a real challenge on her hands.

And somehow, though slipping up in her own 'Linda' ways; she's made it through.

It was a rather pleasant day out and they had opted to walk instead of taking their bikes. That and there had been a series of bike thefts at school recently, so no one wanted to chance their bike being stolen anyway.

"I think the school system is finally breaking down to it's lowest common denominator."

"English, Tina. For the learning impaired over here." Louise thumbed over to Gene, who responded to the insult with a fart noise towards his little sister on his ever present keyboard.

Which was the latest model, by the way. He'd bought it a few weeks back and had been loving it ever since.

"I mean, that they started this semester of school on a Wednesday. We've only had school for three days before our first weekend."

"And you're complaining about this?! God! You're suuuch a neeeeeerd, Tiiina!" Louise grabbed her pink rabbit eared cap in her hands.

The youngest Belcher still sported her ever present head wear, but she'd slightly altered it about a year ago, so that it now looked more like a pink Beanie with ears; which meant her own ears were visible now, along with the small hoops she wore in them. Bob had been downright furious that Louise had pierced her ears without telling him or her mother, but after a couple of days, the man let it go; figuring that his youngest daughter was starting to embrace the more feminine side of her personality. He was happy for that, and decided not to push her away from anything else she wanted to do.

Except when she'd tried to burn down the local movie theater when they wouldn't let her into a PG-13 movie; which she really should have been allowed into, but the ticket guy had been a bit of a douchebag.

Except for that. And anything like that. Extortion, Murder, Arson. . .

"It's a waste of taxpayer resources, as well as hugely embarrassing if you're trying to meet new people to hang out with to only have three days to do so knowing your weekend is going to be ruined and by Monday you've lost your chance of finding any click to click with! Uaahhhh."

"That's it! I am never going to High School!" Gene trumpeted.

"Gene, you're already going to High School; this is your first year."

"NOO!"

"Well, maybe if you had failed a class or two, you'd still be at school with me!" Louise crossed her arms.

"Believe me, I tried! I can't help that I'm naturally special!"

"I think you mean 'gifted.'"

The three of them stopped at an intersection and checked for cars before crossing over. They weren't too far away from where Louise would break away from Gene and Tina and follow the sidewalk back to Wagstaff.

The sound of cooing, like that of a dove, suddenly caught the youngest one's attention and she stopped in her steps.

"Ah, hey, you guys go on ahead. I've got some business to take care of, so lets meet up and talk burgers sometimes, okay? Okay. Bye bye."

"Bye."

"Where!? Where do you want us to go!"

Louise ignored her brother's cry and turned to walk down the sidewalk, watching until her sister and brother were out of sight. Once they were, she turned towards some large shrubbery alongside the sidewalk and road.

"I hope you've got results, cause Mama's low on cash."

Two figures popped out from the bushes being addressed by the pink eared one; both with large grins.

"You doubt us?" Andy rose an eyebrow.

"All the time."

"Tch; have some faith. I mean, what am I suppose to do with all of this?" The blond boy's smirk grew wider as he lifted a thick wad of cash out of a small fold over wallet.

"You know we keep our promises." Ollie smiled.

Louise smiled widely back and walked over to the two boys; taking the offered cash in hand.

"Hoo hoo, sweet. This goes into the bank."

The girl pocketed the bills and turned to look at her cohorts of shady business. Her expression shifted slightly to one that looked suspiciously like guilt.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the whole Frond prank on the first day. I didn't think he'd go as far as he did, and if you guys hadn't of done what you did…"

"Hey, it's cool! You act like getting suspended was a bad thing." Andy laughed.

"It's okay. We didn't want you to get kicked out." Ollie gave Louise a sheepish smile.

"But what are you guys doing, then?"

"Dad's making us work at the restaurant-"

"Without allowance."

"But we get free meals-"

"Though we get that anyway."

"Cause we live there-"

"Hey! Maybe we could go live with Bro-"

Andy's hand flew up and with a loud 'slap' sound, covered Ollie's mouth. Yet even as he did this, he knew it was futile. The look on Louise's face said enough. She'd caught what the other boy was saying, and figured it out. Her mind was as sharp as a tack and could pick up on the tiniest detail in the room; and figure out a much larger picture just based on that one fact alone.

He loved that about the girl.

"Start talking. You know something."

Andy let his hand drop from his brother's mouth. The two shared a sheepish glance, then turned back towards the youngest Belcher. Yet Andy let a grin grace his lips.

"Well, it's pretty big."

"So spill it."

The boy held out a hand. Louise just stared at him blankly.

"Oh, uhm, I must have forgotten what it was."

Louise furrowed her brow and leaned forward, causing Andy to lean back just a bit. He was truly intimidated by the girl, but he wouldn't show it. Even if she punched him upside the head, as she was often liable to do.

"Then start remembering; now! You know something, and it's big. I want details!"

"And I want a Finder's Fee."

Louise's eyes rounded at that, both out of shock the kid had enough balls to say such a thing, and the other out of surprise that he was actually, dare she say, learning her craft. It made her feel the smallest touch of pride.

"Fine. For that, I'll give you twenty dollars."

The girl pulled a twenty dollar bill from the roll of cash and handed over to the boy. He took it, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Louise's expression went from slight impatience to pure and utter astonishment.

"Ah, damnit! Something this juicy and I can't do anything with it until after school's out."

"Heh, but hey, now you've got more time to work on a plan, right?" Ollie gave a small smile, and a light chuckle.

"Yeah, suppose I do. Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to take care of elsewhere."

Both boys quickly dropped to one knee each, kneeling and making an overly exaggerated display on their part.

"As the Lady wishes-"

"So shall she be granted."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Louise smirked and stepped between them.

Yet as she did so, in one quick fluid motion, the girl snatched the twenty back out of Andy's hand.

"Andy, Andy, When will you learn? STC, sweetie. STC."

"Right, right, Stash the Cash. . ."

"I thought it was STD. . .Stash the Dough?"

"Later, spaziods!" Louise gave a short laugh as she put the bill with the others; and began affectionately counting her fold of green.

Andy and Ollie stood in silence a moment, before the floofy haired boy pulled his gaze away from the retreating girl and to his brother.

"You wanna hit up 'I Scream, You scream, We all scream for Yogurt'?"

Ollie blinked and frowned slightly.

"Louise just took our twenty."

Andy grinned widely and produced a twenty from his pocket.

"'Skim from the top. Always. Deny plausibility.'" Andy quoted the bunny hat-ed girl.

"Heh, you're getting to be a natural."

The brothers gave one another a fist bump before turning and walking off in the opposite direction. No sooner had they turned around did they hear a loud condemning threat of retaliation from behind them, and the two booked it down the sidewalk, laughing like hyena.

~ o ~

High School and Middle School were not that much different. There was simply more people to ignore you. This year would be no different. In fact, this year would be worse, for it was senior year. That meant no one would really be wanting to make new friends, to just leave behind eight months later. No; instead everyone would be focused on their own friends, their own clicks, the end of the year festivities. . .

Oh yeah . . . and Senior Prom.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Though this thought came out more as 'Uaaahh…'

Tina thumped her forehead against her locker. Ten minutes into the school day and already her day was starting off like crap. She lifted her head away from her locker only to drop it back once again.

"Ya keep doin' that and ya'll have one hellava headache."

Tina pulled away from her locker, looking towards the owner of the voice. No sooner had she looked up did a large, rather meaty arm hook around her shoulders and a hand ruffled her hair on the top of her head.

"What up, Girl? Where ya been hidin' yerself this summer?"

Tina gave a sheepish and apologetic smile towards the large boy whom she was currently locked into a half hug with.

"Hi Zeke. You're looking well. Did you end up going to WREC?"

"Sure did! Did so well with the preliminary course, I even got to teach a class! How 'bout that?! Check this out; I got bit by a Badger and had to get stitches!"

The large boy let the girl go, and moved away from her slightly in order to pull up at his pant leg and show her the wound.

"That looks terrible; It must have really hurt."

"Damn right it did, but it didn't drop this big boy down, hell nah!"

The two shared a small laugh. For almost a year now, Zeke had become a rather surprising, yet close friend to Tina. He was more thoughtful than she'd ever given him credit for, and she had told him as such. She'd apologized to him for many things, all of which the heavy wrestler waved off with a plump fist and told her not to worry about.

This new friendship had started sometime shortly after . . .the event. Zeke had been just as blindsided by the fact that one day he was chilling with his 'bro' and the next, poof - gone. He, however, had not cried days on end for hours. He had been angry as all hell.

Shared a few choice words with Tina on the subject when he'd found her alone on the beach one night.

Yet, Zeke was still loyal to Jimmy Jr. He'd been the first to defend the others' actions; yet still called him 'hella stupid' for doing such an out of character, last minute thing without thought. Zeke had said numerous times he'd have done anything to help out Jay Ju in any way he could, if he'd known the boy was so desperate.

Tina had agreed as well, and knew a number of other people would have said the same. The only one who didn't apparently think he had any support was Jimmy Jr himself. Then again, Zeke had mentioned once to her that he felt his bro didn't really have anyone to turn to except the redneck himself and Tina. This made the eldest Belcher child feel both special and saddened. Were she and Zeke really the only people Jimmy Jr felt he had? What about his brothers? She could understand the disconnect with his father, but even so…

A voice broke Tina away from her thoughts, and she let go of a slight groan.

"Zeke, come on! The bell is about to ring and I am not going to be late to class and get stuck with a shitty seat!"

Tammy Larson walked up to the large boy and gave him a threatening look.

"Hello Tammy. You look nice today." Tina gave the girl a half smile.

"I look fabulous everyday, Tina. Yet you just keep living in retro."

"Babydoll, lay off Teens a bit, hu? She don't need all that fashion passion hoohaa. She rocks what she's gots. Ain't that right, girl?"

"If I … don't knock it. Haa hah." Tina felt her face burn from her horridly failed response.

She'd hoped by now Tammy would have grown to like her a bit, but instead the popular girl only seemed to have grown more snobbish and elitist. Plus it was hard to hang out with Zeke when Tammy was around, as the girl always had to make some random point as to why she was so much better in what ever way she could. Yet, the only reason Tina could stomach the girl for ten minutes or so was because she knew Zeke loved her, somehow, and on extremely rare occasions the 'princess' seemed to come down from her perch and be nice.

"Whatever, I need to go; I'm not waiting on your slow ass. Later Loserina."

"Okay, bye." Tina gave a half wave and let go of a sigh.

Extremely rare occasions indeed.

"Zeke, why are you still going out with her?"

"I know, I know…. She's a bitch, but I love her. Can't help who you love, you know?"

Tina looked away, wincing. Zeke frowned slightly and put a hand on the girl's shoulder; giving it a slight squeeze.

"Have faith. Got to, or we'll go crazy with worry. Hang in there, Teens. Things'll get better."

"I hope so Zeke. . .but thanks." She gave him a small smile and he gave her a nod.

As the wrestler boy took off down the hall for classes, Tina turned in the opposite direction and made her way towards what was called the 'Art Wing' of the school. This was mostly due to the fact that all the classes having anything to do with the creative arts were secluded to this particular area of the school.

Passing by a few doors, the eldest Belcher child stopped before a door reading 'Creative Writing - Mr. Dingus' and knocked lightly.

A muffled reply form behind the door called out, and Tina gently opened the door. She gripped the strap of her backpack unconsciously as she did so.

"Ah, Ms. Belcher! Good to see you back so soon. What can I do for you?"

Tina stepped forward into the little office belonging to the teacher before her. Shifting her backpack around, she unzipped it quickly, and after just a moment of thumbing through her books, pulled out five thick black and white composition notebooks.

"I stopped by to drop off the completed version of my story? For the Young Writer's Literary Excellence Contest?" She handed the man the notebooks; some hesitation registering on her face.

"Wonderful! I'm glad you took my advice to take this opportunity! I thought what you'd done so far was shaping up quite nicely! Ah… I see you even worked in some revisions… splendid, splendid…"

The man placed the five notebooks onto a small dresser like desk behind his main stationery desk, and looked up to the fidgety student.

"My dear, why are you so fidgety?"

"It's just. . .uuuaaahhhh. . . some of the content. . .maybe be too explicit-"

"Pah! That's nothing to fret. There are novels on the market full of that stuff for the purpose of being full of that stuff. Don't think you're the first person ever to write a naughty bedroom scene."

"It's actually in a dan-"

"Either way, your novel entry is appreciated. We love seeing new, evolving writers submit their work so that we may be lucky enough to find our next Ernest Hemingway, or Laurell K. Hamilton."

"O-okay. Thank you."

"And thank you, Ms. Belcher! We'll let you know in a couple of months what the standings are."

Tina waved to the older man, and let the small office quickly. She was getting close to time for her class, and never liked being late for anything anymore. High school was not as fun as she thought it would be. She'd been saving away every penny she could; looking forward to college instead. In college, people actually cared about learning and furthering their advancement. No one in college would make fun of her for enjoying school and books.

At least, she hoped so. Though she was pretty sure she was right on this account.

Rounding the next corner to her left, Tina could see the door to her classroom. The last three students were filing in. Thanking whatever higher being that Mrs. Dubbins had assigned seating, Tina picked up her pace.

~ o ~

"Okay, okay, in your seats. I know it's Friday, trust me I know, but for the next hour and a half, you're in here and learning about a bunch of dead people and why they're so damn important to our very ways of life."

Mrs. Dubbins prattled away as the last of her students filed into the room. She turned towards the lanky boy standing next to her desk.

"Have a seat in the last row, fourth desk. It's usually vacant anyway; Nathan hardly ever shows up."

Said boy nodded as the older woman moved to close her door.

"Now, get out your textbooks and turn to chapter sixteen."

As she closed the door, there was a bang and a thump. Mrs. Dubbins looked a bit startled, a hand moving to her mouth.

"Oh, my word! Child, I am so sorry, dear!"

"I'm okay. . ."

There was a slight murmur of chuckles from the classroom. A boy with a backwards cap leaned back in seat, a snickered to another boy.

"The Belcher Blunder strikes again!"

"Class just started and Klutzilla's already rampaging."

The two cackled a bit more as they watched the teacher fuss over the girl, who was picking up her scattered items. Her forehead now sported a nasty looking red mark.

The two stopped suddenly as they felt something small smack them against the sides of their faces, and looked around wildly for their assailant. Their attention was drawn to a tall, lanky looking kid they'd never seen before, who was staring back at them.

More precisely, glaring at them with unmasked hate.

The two boys turned away, feeling their skin crawl.

"Fucking creep."

"Psh...whatever."

"Are you sure you're okay? You can go to the nurses office if you'd like." The teacher fretted over Tina.

"No, I'm okay, really. Just, a little dizzy." Tina spoke, as she grabbed the last escapee from her bag.

"Well then, if you need, you can rest your head for a bit. If you need any notes, see me after class." Mrs. Dubbins said, as she let Tina move to her seat.

Tina felt her cheeks flush as she moved quickly to her seat. It was in the last row, third from the front. She'd picked it because it had a perfect window view. Right now, it didn't look all that great, but come next spring…

She could feel half the class glancing at her. She knew she was the class's daily reminder that she was a walking hazard. She knew the nicknames they called her. She knew all this, yet she just didn't care anymore.

Swiftly sitting down upon getting to her seat, she set her bag next to her feet and rest her head in her arms. Tina was finally beginning to calm down a bit until she felt a tap on her shoulder from behind her.

"Could I borrow a pencil?" Came a hushed whisper.

Not bothering to lift her head up, Tina reached out an arm into her bag, and after a moment of digging in the front pocket produced a pencil. She handed it behind her, still not looking. The pencil was taken from her, and she pulled her arm back under her head.

Another moment passed, and again another tap at her shoulder. This time the whispered voice was asking her for paper. Grunting, Tina repeated her process, digging in her bag and pulling out the asked for item. She really didn't want to have to show her face right now, and was getting annoyed at the fact that the day the kid who sat behind her decides to show up, he comes unprepared.

Once more, after another moment of pause, came the tap again, asking to borrow her textbook.

Fed up with this kid's lack of preparedness, Tina jerked around in her seat, eyes fixed in an irate glare.

"Why don't you just take my entire backpack!" Tina began to snarl, but her voice lost its heat by the end of her sentence.

There before her, sitting down and looking sheepishly at her, was the last person she expected to see.

"Heh, this is fine, thank you. Long time, no see." Jimmy Jr said softly.

"Jimmy...Jimmy Jr?! Wha-When did you get back?" Tina gaped at the boy before her.

"Yesterday, actually. It's been a little crazy. I got back pretty early in the day, ran all the way home just to be kicked out."

"Your dad kicked you out?" Tina said in awe.

Truthfully, she was still a bit shocked he was even sitting in front of her. The very fact that the boy was actually right here, talking to her, as if the year he'd been gone never happened; like he was just talking about some weekend trip. Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming she pinched her arm.

Jimmy Jr was still there and she didn't suddenly snap out of any daydream.

"Yeah… should have seen it coming I guess, but, I thought… I dunno what I expected really."

For a moment, Jimmy Jr looked away, a slight far off look crossing his features.

"So...then where…?"

"I've sorta got my own place, now. Dad gave me the keys to this apartment off third."

Tina's eyes widened, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"By chance is it a two story apartment with a combined living room and kitchen, and a large red couch?"

"Yes! Wow." Jimmy Jr blinked, returning her stunned expression.

"How'd you know?"

"Louise use to hang out there with Andy and Ollie for a while. It was like their fort, only not made of boxes. Plus I've been there a few times."

Tina could feel her heart racing. Of all the places that would become Jimmy Jr's new place, it'd be that apartment. Though it made perfect sense of course; being owned by his father. Yet, still… she'd often visited that place during the particularly hard times over the past year. Louise had made her a key to get in. While the memories of that dusty abode weren't all too terrible, there was one time she'd rather not reflect upon. A time in particular she tried to forget. A moment of weakness; of pure unadulterated selfishness.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth and a hollowness in her heart.

She swallowed, willing herself to banish these dark thoughts and focus on the one before her.

For the rest of the class period, she and Jimmy Jr would share short small talk while the teacher went about the lesson. Once the class was over, Tina felt anxious and jittery. She felt like Jimmy Jr was about to disappear again and she'd lose him all over. Yet as they both entered the hallway, Jimmy Jr stopped and turned towards her.

"When is your lunch period?"

Tina had to actually think for a moment for the answer to his question having been unprepared for such.

"I've got one more class to go, then right after that."

"I've got to go take care of some things with the principle and some other teachers, but, I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Tina nodded, her mind still in a daze. The lanky teen gave her a smile and a wave before heading off down the hall. The girl turned and headed towards her own class, though it must have been on shear autopilot for the only thing running through her head at that point was a sudden explosion of feelings she'd held under lock and key since the last time she'd seen Jimmy Pesto Jr's face.

~ o ~

The gnawing in her stomach may have been mostly due to her being hungry, but Tina was fairly sure the other part was due to not seeing a certain bright amber haired teen sitting anywhere in the cafeteria. Nor had said teen walked in the door yet, and she'd been waiting fifteen minutes already.

If this was like any other Friday, she'd have already been through the line and had a seat saved for the dancer, along with her normal company of Zeke and Gene. However today, Gene was eating with some buddies of his from his music class, and Zeke was eating with the group of kids who just joined the wrestling team.

So in a way, this was sort of like a blessing in disguise, right?

There was a sinking in her chest as five more minutes passed by and Tina finally gave into her body's demand for food.

Instead of the logical things she knew of that could be legit reasons for why she hadn't seen Jimmy Jr, her mind decided to hash out negatives against herself, and memories of the boy she didn't like. That side of him that was cultured by his father. The side of him that made her feel like he didn't care.

Tina glanced up, noticing she was now at the start of the line. She reached out to grab a tray, but stopped as she noticed it was being handed to her. Looking up, her gaze met with warm azure eyes and again, that sheepish grin from before.

She felt herself sigh involuntarily.

"Meatloaf, right? Or did you become a vegetarian while I was… away?"

Tina blinked, snapping out of her fluffy clouded daydream and shook her head.

"I think Dad would disown me if I did."

Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, and she could almost feel herself pale. Of all the responses to say back?!

Yet Jimmy Jr just laughed, and moved down the line, putting items onto each of their trays. When they got to the end of the line where the desserts were available, Tina started to move closer to pick her 'rapturous ratio', or basically the piece of pie with the most whipped cream, to pie, to fruit aspect. Yet before she could even see which flavors were left, the other teen was already snagging a piece and gently set it on her tray.

Tina frowned a moment, looking from the piece given to her to the other options, and then a few times back and forth scrutinizing them.

Jimmy Jr watched her a moment and grinned as he put two forks on her tray.

"I didn't forget."

Upon realizing her piece was in fact the best one of the lot, she turned to notice Jimmy Jr had already paid for their food.

"So do you have a preferred spot or…?"

"I just sit as close to the window as I can. Sometimes the scenery is nice. Other times, I just stare at the sky."

Jimmy Jr nodded and the two found a couple of free seats next to a window. There weren't too many other students around them either, and for this Tina was pleased.

"What classes are you taking?" The boy asked as he took a bite of his own lunch.

"World History, as you know… Archeology, Field Biology of Jersey Biota, Honors Lit, Art II and Journalism." Tina gave a small smile, proud of her class choices.

"Ah, those sound like perfect classes for you; though Archeology throws me…" Jimmy Jr gave her a curious look.

"It's mostly for a story I plan to write and submit to a few publishing companies. If my first one receives any positive reviews, anyway."

"You wrote a book?" Jimmy Jr straighten a little in his seat.

"More like a short Novella, but… I just submitted it to a contest; it's not published or anything. It's probably not even all that great, anyway. I just needed something to do.."

"Can I read it?" The boy responded in a tone that made him sound a bit eager.

Tina felt her heart jump in her chest.

"NO!"

Jimmy Jr jumped slightly at the girl's outburst, but relaxed slightly as she waved her hands.

"I mean, I only had one copy and it's been turned in, and I don't have any other drafts and it's still such a mess, and. . .just. . .not yet. When I get my copy back, I'll rework it and, then you can read it." Tina gave him an unsure smile.

"Promise?" He returned her unsure smile with an unsure look of his own.

Truth be told, he was a little shocked and hurt that she'd decline to let him read her original. She'd let him read her first drafts of random stories before all the time, and it never bothered her. In fact, often times, she's used him as her proofreader. At first, he'd been reluctant to do so; as he didn't think he'd be much help. Yet as he began reading her stories, it had become something he'd love to do.

Thus whenever Tina had a new story for him to read over, he'd dropped everything just to take said literature, plop on a couch or bed, and become absorbed in her creative fantasy. Sometimes they'd even cuddle together while he read; Tina interjecting every now and then to point something out or ask if she could explain a passage better.

A small pit formed deep in his stomach and he was once again slapped in the face with the reminder that he'd been gone for a year. That expecting things to be the same was foolish and that the days before were gone, and only memories were the proof they even existed in the first place.

They fell into a silence then. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore, so he wasn't sure if she was just as uncomfortable as he was right then.

How much had changed though? He glanced at her, watching her chew her dinner roll with small tiny bites.

That meant she was upset. Not the angry kind, the sad kind. Any minute now she'd give an outward sigh-

To which Tina at that point sighed audibly as she exhaled.

Okay, that was still the same. What else? Still wore blue, the skirt and top combo. Same white red-striped socks, new shoes, but the same style. Same bulky glasses. The hair clip was gone.

His frown dropped slightly. He thought it was cute how she only ever wore one, and like, so unnecessarily.

She paused, and looked up at him, eyes rounding a little.

"What?"

"Nothing...just…" The teen palmed his chin; his gaze looking anywhere but at her at the moment.

Finally after coming up with something to get rid of this god forsaken quietness between them, he turned back towards her.

"Are you into anything new? Like new hobbies or is there something you've recently begun to like?"

Tina pushed her lips up a little, not so much in a pout, but more in a manner of trying to recall to mind something she may or may not have done. As she reflected over Jimmy Jr's question, she grabbed her juice box and switched it with the milk on the boy's tray.

"Well, I've found a few new books and authors I enjoy reading. Also, I've seen a bunch of new movies at the theaters. Got a couple of new dresses. Wrote a lot of new friend fiction." She paused and took a drink of the milk.

Jimmy Jr chuckled, picking up the juice box.

"So nothing aside from the everyday norms then." He popped open the small carton.

Apple wasn't his favorite, but it was better than milk.

"I guess not. Though I'd stopped doing really anything for a few months…" Tina began to mumble as she went back to her roll.

"Why?" The boy blinked.

The way Tina paused mid bite and the 'Are-you-that-clueless?' expression she gave him made him instantly regret the automatic response to her statement.

Second day back and he was beginning to think this 'loss of appetite' feeling was going to be looming over him for a while.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

That silence between them came back. The boy didn't think he could talk about anything anyone without putting his foot in his mouth. Doubt was beginning to creep into his mind. Was coming back really the right thing to have done? Or was he just making things worse? Granted, he'd have been coming back anyway considering what was coming up. . . but was coming back now the right thing to have done?

Tina hadn't push him away. She hadn't yelled at him; hadn't refused to talk to him…

However, she hadn't come out and said she forgave him, either.

Quietly, and with some measure of care, Jimmy Jr picked up on of the two forks on Tina's tray, and slowly cut off a piece of the pie he'd placed there previously. He wasn't really all that hungry anymore, but he'd be damned if he was going to let an opportunity to relive one of "their things" slip by him.

The piece he took was the very end. As he brought it up to his mouth, he watched as Tina picked up her own fork and took the next bite. A smile threatened to break across his lips, but he held it back. Again, he followed suit with the next. She followed after.

With the last piece, the crusty part, Jimmy Jr split it in two. Instead of stabbing the piece closest to himself, he stabbed the one near her. He did so at the same time she mirrored his action with the piece nearest himself.

They looked at one another then, both seeming to hold expressions of slight awe for different reasons. Tina because she was surprised he hadn't forgotten their little 'pie ritual', and Jimmy Jr because she'd done it with him.

In the before times, if Tina was ever mad at him, she didn't like doing the cute things they often did together. It always hurt a little. Eventually she'd stop being upset and come to him; usually collapsing onto of him in a ragdollesque manner and refusing to move for at least ten minutes. She did this regardless of what he'd be doing at the time: eating, gaming, dancing, napping, one time in the middle of shift his Dad thrusted upon him.

"Tin-" Jimmy Jr had began, but was cut off by the harsh ringing of the lunch bell indicating lunch was now over.

Tina jerked, as if caught in some kind of trance, and suddenly grabbed her tray up and pulled away from the table.

"I've gotta get to class. Thank you for lunch." She mumbled quickly as she moved around the other teen.

He didn't know why, but a sudden wave of irrational panic swept over him as Tina moved to leave. Before he could realize he was doing it, Jimmy Jr had reached out and grabbed the retreating girl's wrist in his hand. The action caused him to partical get up from his seat.

"I'll wait for you!" There was a slight panicked note to his voice.

Tina froze when the other caught her wrist in his hand, and felt her heart skip a beat at his words. Her eyes widened a bit, and she fought to keep her knees locked and not betray her to the floor.

"After class, I'll wait for you, by the entrance. I-" Jimmy Jr managed to calm himself down a bit, but he had to struggle to make a proper sentence.

"To walk you home-your home-with you." The boy blanched, but continued.

"Is that okay?"

Tina stared at the gorgeous teen in front of her wondering again if this was really all just another wishful dream. She let go of the breath she'd been holding and nodded.

"Yeah...okay...I'd..yeah.."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded again, a little more vigorously, but then gave a glance at the clock.

"I've really got to go, so-"

"Ah, sorry, right." Jimmy Jr released her wrist from his hold.

"Okay...see you in a bit." Tina turned and scurried off out the lunchroom doors.

Jimmy Jr watched as the girl disappeared from his sight, wondering why the whole exchanged that just took placed felt awkward and unrehearsed. They'd walked home together a hundred or more times. Why was this any different? Why did he feel like if he didn't walk her home, she'd disappear and he'd never see her again? Why . . .

Why did Tina walk out of the lunchroom with her tray still in her hands?

And just as he thought this, said girl reappeared in the room long enough to deposit her tray at a trash receptacle nearest the door, glance over at him, and dash back out the door.

Jimmy Jr grabbed up his own tray and moved to dispose of the contents. The only question now was what he'd do for an hour.

~ o ~

Tina gripped the straps of her backpack tighter than usual. The pit in her stomach wasn't helpping to calm her down any. Nervousness and excitement were battling with a bit of fear and denial and it was making her head hurt a little. Make a turn down a hallway, Tina walked over to Gene, who was stuffing some books into his locker.

"Gene, ready to go?"

"Actually, T, I'm going over to Micheal's place. The group is going to get together and work on a piece for Mrs. Schwartzevan's eightyth birthday."

"Who's Mrs. Schwartzevan?"

"I don't know, but I do know we're going to be having snacks and cake and making sweet music!"

"So then you're not walking home with me?"

"Nope, going straight over with Hanna. That's her, down the hall."

Gene pointed to a girl with medium length brunette hair, talking to a taller boy with blonde. She stopped a moment and looked over at the two siblings and gave them a smile and a wave.

"Uhhhhaaa, Okay…" Tina suddenly felt the pit rise up again.

She'd thought if Gene was with them on the walk home she wouldn't feel so nervous about it. Then again, she could always hang back and ask Zeke to join her too. Zeke would for sure want to know Jimmy Jr was back, and would want to see him too, of course.

"Oh, and Zeke told me to tell you, after lunch, he ditched the rest of class to go "shoot hoops" with the "tangle squad."

"Damn you, Zeke." Tina muttered under her breath.

"Well, gotta go. Bye."

"Gene, wait, there's something I need to tell you-"

"Tell me when I get home, okay! Gotta run!" Gene gave his sister a wave and trotted off over to Hanna.

Tina groaned again and fell against the lockers. Why did have to feel like this? Why was this suddenly so hard?

~ o ~

One hundred twelve. There were one hundred twelve bricks that made up the left half of the small brick and iron rod half wall that he was starring at. After the final bell rang, Jimmy Jr had causally made his way to the front entrance of school and had waited for Tina as he'd promised. After about five minutes, he began to think she might have gotten held up by her locker. Ten minutes made him think a teacher had pulled her aside for some academic reason. Fifteen minutes brought to mind a possible extra credit class?

Forty minutes, however, could only have meant that Tina truly did hate him for what he'd done, that he could eat shit and die, that he was a terrible excuse for a dancer and death was too good for him.

He let go of a breath.

"Hah."

He'd been sitting on the steps for a bit, but now he just let himself fall back on them, his gaze getting lost in the bright blue of the sky. The clouds were moving fairly quickly, yet the scene did nothing to calm his mind, or put him at ease.

Letting go of another breath, he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes when a shadow was cast on his face. Thinking it had been a particularly large cloud, he wasn't expecting to see another face a mere inch from his own. Thus came the knee-jerk reaction of surprise; causing him to lift his head despite the logic against doing so, and smacking his forehead against the other person's chin.

"Aah! Dammit!"

"Aaau! I'm okay!"

Palming his forehead, he tuned to his right only to find Tina holding her chin, looking flustered.

"Did you get an iron jaw put in or something?" He winced slightly, but gave the girl a grin.

"Unless you went and got a steel plate put in your head?!" Tina barked back at the boy, her response coming out a bit harsher than she wanted it.

He watched the girl shrink back, like she'd been burnt by something, and look down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm sure you didn't get a steel plate put in your head."

"It's okay, Tina." He pushed himself up and wiped his hands off on his pants, before offering her a hand.

She took it after a moment, and he pulled her up easily, though she stumbled slightly. On instinct, he brought up his other hand to steady her. For some odd moments, they both were still. There weren't any other students around to make random comments or distracting noises.

Slowly, Jimmy Jr pulled his hands away from her shoulder and her hand. Tina's gaze, which was at first locked with his own, moved away from his and onto his chest; as if she was staring at a stain on his shirt - which he wasn't aware of there being anything? She took a half step then, and her head thumped against his chest lightly.

"Idiot." She said it so quietly, Jimmy Jr almost hadn't heard her say.

He felt her arms slowly move around him, and her hands clenched at the fabric of his shirt under his vest. He too then made to carefully bring his arms around her and rested his face against the top of her head; which was fairly easy given Tina was standing on a higher step than himself.

"Sorry." He returned, also quietly.

And suddenly the world felt right. Suddenly he felt the void in his heart was no more. Suddenly he didn't care if coming back was right or wrong…

This moment. This feeling. This.

Right here.

With Her.

"Welcome back." She spoke again quietly.

"I'm-" He tightened his grip around her, feeling the sting of tears threatening to spill, and fighting them back.

"I'm home."

He truly was.

~ x ~


	3. Revelations

**Revelations**  
\- Chapter 3 -

* * *

Time is a miraculous concept. In the span of one day, time can fly by, drag on forever, or seem to stand still. Time had flown by too quickly during lunch, had drug on endless as he'd waited outside for his company, and felt as it stopped when the two of them embraced.

Yet like all moments, they pass. Reluctant was he to break this perfect moment, however he knew the girl needed to be heading home. Perhaps she might be given a pass to have the day to herself? He rather hoped so.

Slowly he pulled away, giving the girl a warm smile, and stepping back a pace.

"So, shall we get going?" Jimmy Jr said softly.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tina returned the smile.

Tina grabbed up her backpack she'd dropped on the ground when the two had butted heads; literally. As she made her way down the last steps and fell into pace alongside the taller teen, the two began engaging in conversations of all sorts of topics. The one thing they didn't seem to talk about was what Jimmy Jr had been doing this entire time; something the boy was both sad and glad for. He was bursting to tell Tina about everything he learned and saw and did and was doing. He wanted to tell her all the things he achieved. Most of all, he wanted to tell her everything because he wanted her to look at him and tell him it was all worth it. He wanted her to be proud of him.

However, he knew there was little chance of that. She'd given him the distinct impression that his leaving had caused her incredible pain. To go on about everything he'd seen and done, would only drive home the fact that he'd left without thinking about her, and her feelings. That his carelessness and selfishness had caused unrest, pain, and more than likely, created a gap of trust and honesty between them.

So for now, he was more than content as Tina went on a tangent about a movie that featured horses and how her favorite series got cancelled but it'll get a wrap up movie, or how she'd learned how to ice skate really well and everything and anything that she could cram into a breath.

The only time Jimmy Jr really spoke is when he asked her questions about what she was talking about, or to make a funny pun. He wasn't sure if Tina noticed his lack of volunteering his own stories, but if she did, she wasn't saying so.

Maybe… maybe he'd tell her when they were in a more private setting. That way, he could focus on her and what he wanted to say. Also, it'd be less embarrassing if she chose to walk out on him from his own home than say a fast food joint.

Or here; now, when everything felt so right.

"Hey. . .are you free today?" Jimmy Jr turned to her during a moment of pause.

"You mean, like, free to hang out?" Tina gave him an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, like, maybe rent some random movie we haven't seen in forever and order take out."

Tina smiled, but then frowned.

"Actually, Mom is taking me to the mall for new glasses as soon as I get back home. My prescription changed a while ago, and if I don't get new glasses soon, my vision will be slightly fuzzy and it'll cause me to get headaches and dizzy spells."

"Ah. Well, that's really important so I can't be disappointed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. How about you come over tomorrow then? I know I only just got back, but I'm dying to see everyone again, so I thought I'd make it a party."

"That sounds nice." Tina said softly.

She smiled at the lanky teen and stopped a moment in their walk. He paused as well, looking at her curiously, before taking a step towards her. He didn't know why; couldn't place any logical reason behind it, but whatever it was: the way her smile played across her lips, or the way her head was just ever so slightly tilted, or the way her eyes seem to be brimming with a happiness he didn't think he deserved to see her have…

The overwhelming urge to kiss her smacked him in the gut like a frozen chicken.

If he was truly honest with himself, which at times he hated to be, he knew why he wanted to so badly. The two thousand times he'd dreamed of her being with him again for whatever reason his subconscious mind desired. The two thousand times they'd shared lovers kisses on some private beach by the seashore, a fancy restaurant, before a recital, on horseback, on a couch after watching some sappy romantic movie. The one thousand times they'd made love under the stars on the beach, her bedroom, his own, the stage…

The one time it wasn't her. . . when he thought it had been.

Memories he wanted to forget washed over him as guilt began to build; a burning sick feeling forming in his throat.

An outburst from someone off to his left snapped him out of these dark thoughts, and he and Tina both turned towards the sound that had been made. There, about some odd thirty feet away stood Zeke, staring at the pair like he'd seen a ghost. The small group of people he was with carried on their game without him, continuing shooting hoops and goofing about.

Jimmy Jr, upon seeing Zeke, couldn't tell if it was giddy happiness or anxiety swelling up in him at that moment. He was debating between walking over and giving the other boy a fist bump, or running over and tackling him with a bear hug - which he'd no doubt then be locked into and it would turn into an over the shoulder backbreaker combo.

Either way, he knew he must have been sporting the dopiest ass grin ever, for Tina looked at him and seemed to just barely be keeping a laugh under wraps. Jimmy Jr opted to just stand there as they noticed the larger boy making his way towards them; moving at a walk but his strides long.

As Zeke reached the other teens, Jimmy Jr began to bring up his arms.

"Zeke, man, I can't believe how-"

What Jimmy Jr was about to say was instead cut off by Zeke, who'd stepped right up to the other boy and delivered a swift and sound gut punch. Tina stepped back and balked, freaking out just a bit as Jimmy Jr crumpled under the blow; his knees hitting the ground hard.

"Zeke! What the hell?!" Tina cried out.

"Hey, I told ya the first thing I'd do if I ever saw Jay Ju again was punch him in tha face. You're lucky I decided I'd punch him in the gut instead."

"But Zeke!"

"N-no… it-'s… deserved it." Jimmy Jr squeaked with what little breath he had at the moment, and held onto his stomach as he struggled for air.

"Uuaah." Tina groaned, looking distraught and not sure who she should defend exactly.

Her fears were put to slight rest when she saw the plump boy extend a hand out to the other. Jimmy Jr looked from Zeke, to the boy's offered hand and back to Zeke again.

"I got it outta my system. Trust me, ya deserve more of an ass kicking for what ya did, but you're my bro and you'll always be my bro. Can't hate on ya for havin' the guts ta chase your dreams, now, can I?

Jimmy Jr let Zeke's words sink in before giving the other a sheepish smile and taking his hand. In a second he was back on his feet and locked in a bear hug.

"Sure as hell missed ya, you crazy ass idiot."

"Me too Zeke." Jimmy Jr smiled, but couldn't really return the hug with his arms pinned to their sides.

Zeke gave a laugh and released the dancer from his grip.

"I see ya already got reacquainted with Teens."

"He surprised me in class earlier."

Jimmy Jr looked back and forth between the two. He didn't seem to feel or catch any of the former distance and annoyance they use to have. It was nice, but strange. This connection seemed close, and he wasn't sure how to react to it.

"Uhm...you two...seem close." Jimmy Jr fumbled a little in his step.

"Yep. Tina tots sorta become my wing girl, ain't that right!" Zeke boasted as he hooked an arm around Tina's shoulders and gave her a fake noogie.

Tina laughed a little, but also looked a bit flushed and nervous. Jimmy Jr stood still a moment, just watching the antics between the two.

"You're going out?"

Jimmy Jr hadn't meant to speak the words out loud, but the constant repetitious beating of the very question shouting in his mind gave way for his sudden sinking fear and revelation that…

Tina… could actually have a boyfriend.

Tina could actually have a boyfriend she really liked, maybe even loved dearly.

Tina could be in a seriously committed relationship.

There was a sudden feeling in Jimmy Jr's stomach; as if he felt like he'd throw up then.

Because once again he'd just waltzed back home and assumed things hadn't changed.

"What? Nah, nah; Teens here is my bestie. Sorta happened by accident really, but… well, after you up and off'ed, I couldn't stand seeing her all sad all the time."

"Zeeeeke! Shut up, this is so embarrassing."

"Alright, Alright, I'll shut my trap. JayJu, you look sick; what, did ya eat the meatloaf?"

Jimmy Jr gave the other boy a sheepish grin, but nodded. The sick feeling was beginning to pass, but the punch to his emotional core was still fresh and new.

He really felt like such an idiot. Did he really just believe that the emotions he held, the feelings and times together from before, and the thoughts he had of the future… had he really thought just because of those things that it'd be set in stone?

They didn't matter at all, not one bit, if she'd already given up her feelings for him.

She probably had. Who was he kidding? A year can go by really fast, but it can also be an incredibly long time when you feel alone.

God, he was so stupid.

"Earth to Jay Ju! You're startin ta worry me man. You're zoning out!"

"Hua, oh, uhm… Sorry, I was... thinking."

"Well stop thinking and start talking man! I wanna hear about it all! Every little detail!" Zeke moved from Tina over to Jimmy Jr and swung an around around the taller boy just as he'd done to Tina before. Jimmy Jr was pulled slightly down and received his own noogie; though this one was real and this one kinda hurt.

"Ah-Ow! Zeke! Gaa!"

"Ah nah, you're gonna deal with this. I wanna know what all ya did was worth ya skipping town and me and Teens. I also wanna know about your friends ya talked about in your letter and who that one girl was hangin' all over ya. Mightly fine, I might add."

"Letter?" Tina said quietly, curiously.

"Ya, the postcard I got from JayJu a couple months ago. Came with pictures. I didn't say nothing cause I reckoned he wrote ya the same letter."

"No."

There was a pause. Zeke looked over at Tina with surprised then back to Jimmy Jr.

"Wait, ya didn't get a postcard? Sure ya didn't just miss it in a buncha junk mail?"

Jimmy Jr paled as Zeke spoke, and his eyes widened in a slight panic and fear. He turned to Tina, not sure how she would respond to Zeke's reveal. His fear started to subside as Tina stood there, looking at him expectantly, as if she was waiting for him to explain. However as he opened his mouth to form some sort of sentence, Tina looked away.

"Sorry, I've gotta get home. Mom's expecting me. Bye Zeke."

"Ah, later girl. Have fun at the mall!" Zeke said.

"Tina! Wait! Tomorrow, please-"

"I'm not feeling well, so I probably won't make it. Sorry." Tina had paused just long enough to reply to the other boy before she began her way home, alone.

Jimmy Jr felt the flare of nausea wash over him again. Zeke smack the other boy's chest.

"Boy, you are a mighty wreck of a mess, ya know? I dunno what ya did to screw this up again, but ya better fix it, and fix yourself!"

Jimmy Jr only nodded. Zeke's hard stare dropped away and he rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Come on, shoot some hoops with me. We need some guy time!"

"Sorry Zeke, I. . . you know I'm not into Basketball, and.. my heart's not in it right now."

"Suit yourself, but ya ain't going anywhere until ya spill all I wanna know."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I wanted to have a party-"

"Well, shoot, hella! Sure, why not. Shoulda said so sooner. Should I bring snacks? Booze? Porn?"

"Whatever you want. I may just call it off."

"Bro, ya ain't gonna call nothin' off. Ya just got back! We need some excitement around here! Plus, I'm sure Teens will be just fine tomorrow and we can convince her to come over. So unknot your panties."

"I think I need to take a walk. I… I came back thinking nothing would have changed, you know? Nothing ever does around here. But, I … I guess I assumed certain things and… I just need to be alone right now."

"Alright, man. Just don't beat yourself up too much; that's my job!"

Zeke gave the boy a hard pat on the shoulder and moved off towards the other kids on the court. Jimmy Jr let go of a sigh and stared off down the direction of the street Tina had retreated. He'd have to go past the restaurants to get home the quickest way; or he could take the long way around and avoid both.

Either way, putting one foot in front of the other, Jimmy Jr started towards home.

"Idiot."

~ o ~ o ~

"No."

"Dad, come on, you've gotta stop this living in the past stuff! You gotta be bold, engaging! Stir up a little anarchy!"

"No, I will not, and neither will you, young lady."

"Keep telling yourself that, pop."

Bob gave his youngest daughter a look as he turned away from his chalk board; the newest idea for a burger having inspired his change in today's special. He didn't usually change his special in the middle of the day, but there were exceptions.

Linda came in from the back, holding a tray with a meal for the one customer they had sitting at the back. Well, the one ordinary customer they had. Teddy, who was more of a family regular, or like a removed uncle, sat at his usual stool at the bar.

"Louise, honey, stop antagonizing your father. Here you go, sir, enjoy it!" She turned right around once she'd placed the plate on the table.

"He takes special pride in his specials."

"Thanks, Lin."

"Sure, sometimes they may not be as creative, or as original…"

"Okay-"

"And maybe sometimes it wouldn't hurt for them to be a little jazzed up-"

"You can stop now."

"But they are your father's ideas and we love and support his ideas. Just like we love and support your ideas, sweetie."

"Theater, Museum, Aquarium-" Louise began to list places off; taping her fingers together as she did so.

"Some of them. Not all of them. Not every problem you have can be solved by burning things down."

"Worked for Hitler."

"Who was a very bad man!"

"Ugh, okay, fine, but one day, you'll be begging me to write specials for you!" Louise propped up an elbow on the bar.

"Well, depends on if, oh I don't know… You decide you wanna run the restaurant." Bob grinned, giving his daughter a knowing look.

"Pssh, as if. Father I do think you're becoming delusional. Is it time for the old folks home?"

Bob just gave a chuckle, knowing he'd gotten one up on Louise. It wasn't often he could do so, but there were times. He wasn't sure if Louise ever seriously considered taking over his restaurant. He'd hope at least one of his children would do so, but the prospective of it being Tina or Gene seemed minimal, as their passions lye in completely different directions. There was no way he'd saddle them with the burden of a business they didn't want. He wasn't about to deny their passions.

However Louise had always has a sense for business and making money. Had done so countless times. He never really asked her details about the times she'd reveal a wad of cash out of no where, with the exception that he'd ask her if it had anything to do with drugs or sex. She'd always give him a no, and he could tell she was genuinely honest about it.

Thus he left her to her own devices.

"Alright, you two, enough antics. Louise, if you need to change or get ready, go do it now cause as soon as Tina gets home we're going to the mall."

Linda finished her sentence just in time to see her eldest daughter walk briskly past the entrance to their restaurant and heard her enter the house instead; and by the sound her footfalls moving quickly up the steps, Linda could tell something had upset the teen.

"Might need a reign check on that one, Mom."

"Is something wrong with Tina?" Bob asked concernedly.

"I dunno, I'm gonna go see what's wrong. Louise, don't go running off anywhere."

Linda undid her apron and tossed it onto a nearby stool before walking out of the restaurant and into the actual residency of their building. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew something must be upsetting the girl. Tina never went upstairs before greeting the rest of the family. Also the fact that Louise had shown up alone had been another indicator to Linda that something must have happened. At least she knew Gene was doing alright; and he'd made some new friends this year! Good for him.

Reaching the top of the steps, the Belcher mother made her way to her daughter's room. She noticed the door was slightly ajar, as if Tina had been in a rush and not bothered to check and see if the door was completely closed or not.

Linda knocked on the door a few times regardless, and softly called out.

"Tina, sweetie, is everything alright? You didn't come into the restaurant."

As Linda peeked into the older girl's room, she noticed the girl's backpack sitting on the floor in a heap, and her shoes tossed off randomly. There was no doubt anymore about Tina being upset; this kind of disorganization wasn't Tina at all. Further inspection of the room revealed a large mass on the bed being covered over by a layer of blankets.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'm sick." Came a quiet reply to Linda's question.

"Ah, sweetie, do I need to get you a pan; some medicine? Did you have the meatloaf today?"

"Yes... but that's not it."

"Aw, hunny, do you have a fever? Want me to get you some soup?"

Linda sat down on the bed, rubbing where she assumed Tina's shoulder was hidden beneath her covers.

"No, thank you, Mom. I just… I feel like I'm going to throw up, unless I keep still, and I've got a headache and I just feel like I've had an Icepick stabbed into my chest."

"Ah, that's uhm, pretty graphic. Don't worry, sweetie, if you need to stay home and get some rest that's fine. I'll make you some soup anyway for when you do get hungry. We can always go to the mall another time."

"No, wait; please go to the mall without me. You know my prescription, and I know you set aside time to go do this today specifically. Also, these old glasses are killing my eyes and head."

Linda nodded, though Tina wouldn't have seen her do so.

"You're sure you want me to go without you?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, baby. Louise and I will go and pick you out some new glasses. I'll let your father know you're not feeling well, alright?"

"Alright."

Linda got up from her daughter's bed. As she made her way towards the door, she turned towards the young girl's bed and spoke up.

"Did you see Jimmy Jr at school today? He came back into town yesterday and came over; asked us to promise not to tell you guys since he was going to see you today. So did he show up?"

"Yeah…"

"Aaand?"

Tina didn't respond right away and Linda picked up on this. She was about to comment when Tina spoke up before she did.

"We talked; caught up. Jimmy Jr's having a party tomorrow at his new place, but I dunno if I'll be feeling better by then."

Linda closed her mouth and gave a long outward sigh of breath. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something must have gone on between Tina and Jimmy Jr. Linda frowned at this, and hoped that whatever it was would resolve itself in time. Letting it go for now, Linda turned back towards the door.

"Alright, hun, I'll let you rest up. I'll go make that soup just in case before Louise and I go to the mall. Get some rest."

Linda departed quietly, closing the door behind her as she did. Tina burrowed herself a little further under her mound of blankets, a groan and sigh escaping her lips.

She hadn't been lying about feeling like she was about to throw up, though it wasn't due to any stomach bug or flu or cold. No, this was linked to the stabbing pain she felt in her chest. Yet the cause was not an icepick, but the sting of realization.

Things had changed. Time had passed.

He had moved on.

Tina had fooled herself into thinking she had moved passed this; had found the means to move on and let it stay buried in the past. However, she'd been lying to herself this whole time. This stabbing pain; this loss of the hope she'd built back up over the day…

She'd just assumed… didn't think that if Jimmy Jr ever came back…

Tina closed her eyes tight and fought against the tears welling up behind her eyelids. She clenched her jaw shut, preventing the wracking sobs that wanted to force themselves up her throat.

Zeke's words echoed in her mind, and Jimmy Jr's shocked and embarrassed expression was burned into her memory. It was enough to convince her all she needed to know. It was the only evidence she needed to know it must have been true.

Jimmy Jr had a girlfriend.

Jimmy Pesto Jr had a girlfriend.

Jimmy. Pesto. Junior.

Had a girlfriend.

And it was not her.

~o~o~

Sometimes Fate was a miraculous thing. Sometimes Fate could be easily confused with coincidence.

Other times Fate… was a horribly fickle bitch.

This felt like one of those times.

Wandering aimlessly while your heart felt like it was being crushed in a vice and your stomach was eating you from the inside tended to leave a person in a fuzzy state of mind. This was probably the reason as to why he suddenly found himself not where he'd planned to go, but where he'd wound up instead. At some point, his brain had finally registered that he was no longer walking on a sidewalk, but upon asphalt. Thinking he'd idly wandered into the middle of the road, his head snapped up and he halted quickly.

While he was relieved to know he was not in the middle of the road, Jimmy Jr couldn't help the slightly anxious feeling he had upon seeing he was now in the middle of the downtown mall's parking lot. His unconscious mind had somehow pulled him to the very location Tina said she'd be going to after her swift retreat earlier.

The teen worried his lip. He picked up a foot and scratched the back of his other leg with it. He toyed with the wires to his headphones. He was fidgeting and he knew it, yet couldn't help it. Would seeking Tina out now to explain any misgivings she may have really be the best thing to do? Was that why he was here instead of standing on the steps of his apartment?

Would she even give him the time of day? One minute she'd been so close and cheerful. The next, she'd become curt and closed off; and acted as if he'd had the plague and wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

Was she that upset that he hadn't sent her any letters? Or was it something else? Was she upset about what Zeke had said?

Jimmy Jr palmed his face, exhaling heavily into his palm before dragging his hand up and running it through his hair. After a moment of glaring down at the pavement under his shoes, the ginger teen huffed and walked towards the mall with determination.

He needed to make sure Tina didn't have the wrong idea. He needed to know if she still wanted anything to do with him. He needed to hear her say he was an idiot but things were still okay between them.

He needed a damn miracle.

~ o ~

There could be over a hundred people passing by and around the teen all talking and going on about their day, and yet even this was not enough to drown out the voice that could pierce through a riot crowd.

"Aw, look at these! So fancy! I look like a young Tina Fey, he ha!"

"Hey, mom, check me out! I can play a piano and not even see the keys!"

The teen stopped his pacing, and turned towards the store to his left. The mall had three stores dedicated to glasses and eye care, and he'd already passed by the other two. Curiosity won over nervousness and he found himself going over and into the store. It wasn't too big, and was rather empty save for the three workers and four customs; two of which he recognized.

Upon seeing the Belcher mother and her youngest, Jimmy Jr inhaled sharply, and his eyes darted back over the store once again. He let his breath go when he realized Tina was no where to be seen. He frowned.

'Why isn't she here? Was she… did she lie to me about coming here today?'

Tina wasn't the type of person to lie offhandedly like that. She'd get worked up and sometimes sick if she had to tell one, and eventually it wore on her psyche enough that she would break down and come clean and apologize to the person she told the lie to. He'd seen her do so a number of times before…

Then again, maybe she wasn't like that anymore. Maybe she did lie. Maybe she changed so much and since this was the first time seeing her again in a year, his mental image of her was being superimposed over the real her.

Or she just might be in the bathroom.

Jimmy Jr tilted his head, wanting to believe the latter was the truth, and turned in his spot. He intended to head towards the food court where the bathrooms were located, but he was halted by a voice.

"Oh, Jimmy Jr! Hi sweetie! How was school today?"

Linda walked over to the teen, giving the boy a quick glance over as she did so. She'd caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye while swapping out a pair of glasses.

"Ah, Hi Mrs. Blecher. Ah, school was. . . educational." He spoke as if he didn't really believe what he was saying, but gave the woman a smile.

"Hey, Mom, how about these? They're crazy!" Louise waltzed over and handed her mother a pair of funky looking glasses.

"Oh wow! Look at all the colors!" Linda took them and tried them on.

"Hey, Jimbo! Get lost on your way to the Dance Pad?" Louise chuckled and picked up another pair of glasses, inspecting them.

"Ah, not… not exactly." Jimmy Jr frowned, and rubbed his arm.

He was getting fidgety again and he hated it. There were times he hated being put on the spot, and those times were usually when he wasn't on the dance floor. He felt like he was about to be backed into a corner, but he needed to push past that feeling and stand his ground.

"I don't see Tina. Is she in the bathroom or something?" Jimmy Jr tried to ask in a nonchalant way.

"No, sweetie, Tina's at home. She said she wasn't feeling well when she got home and went right up to bed."

"Oh." The teen's expression shifted from nervousness to concerned worry.

Linda took note of this, but decided not to push it. She was sure things between them would resolve and be back to how she remembered them as being. At least she hoped so. She remembered how close the two had been and was always waiting for the day Tina would come home and tell her and Bob the two were finally a couple. Yet it never happened. A few times Linda had urged Tina into looking for a boyfriend, but her daughter had simply stated she was happy with how her life was at that moment. The older woman figured that was Tina's way of saying she was waiting for the eldest Pesto son to make his move. Eventually Linda had backed off, and saw Tina really was happy with how things were, and decided to just let nature take its course.

Though that course had become a long, hard, and heartbreaking road for a while. While Linda's instinct to protect her teeny tiny Tina was a force to be reckoned with, she realized Tina needed to have the room to live her own life and make her own choices. She also knew that Jimmy Jr was a good kid and meant well. He wasn't like his father, and for that the Belcher mother was thankful. She was actually proud to see Jimmy Jr take hold of his life and try to make something out of himself and his dream.

She just wished he'd been a little more patient, and at least told them what he'd planned to do.

"I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow, hun. You want to stop by when we're done here and see her?" Linda offered.

"Thank you, but I should probably get back to the reste- my apartment. I've gotta clean up a bit… Gonna have a party tomorrow, invite friends…"

"Aw, that's a great idea! Have a big party, have some fun!" Linda put down the pair of glasses she was wearing in favor of a pair Louise handed her.

"I think these are the winner, Mom." The youngest girl snickered.

"Ya think? They're certainly bold!"

Jimmy Jr turned his gaze towards the glasses Linda held up and cringed.

"Ee, I don't think Tina would care for those." Jimmy Jr squinted at them.

They truly were horribly tacky looking.

"No, no, they have personality!" Louise grinned back.

"The personality of the dead." Jimmy Jr grimaced.

"Great! Tina loves Zombies!"

"Yeah, she love them, not looking like them!"

"Mom, mom, get those! Trust me, they'll be perfect!"

"Look, I'm getting only one pair, and I'm picking these." Linda put down the frames Louise was routing for, and picked up the multi colored one instead.

"Yes!" Louise shouted.  
"No!" Jimmy Jr shouted.

"I've made up my mind." Linda turned and began towards the register.

"Wait… what about these?!" Jimmy Jr took a pair from the display near him and held up the pair.

Linda halted in her pace and turned to look more closely at the specs. She took them from the boy and inspected them, looking them over.

"Ah, they are kinda nice." The woman inspected the thin blue rimmed ovular glasses with interest.

"I think they'd look really great on Tina." Jimmy Jr spoke earnestly with warmth in his words. Yet when Linda gave the boy a look, he fumbled and looked away quickly, sputtering out his next sentence.

"I remembered a few times walking by this place with her and she'd point to a pair similar to this. She said they looked sophisticated… but she wasn't sure if they were really meant for her."

"Aww." Linda looked them over again, and gave the boy a knowing smile, before walking back towards the counter.

"Man, Jay Ju, why'd you have to go ruin the fun!?" Louise crossed her arms, and stuck out her tongue.

Jimmy Jr grinned and returned the gesture.

"Seriously though, could you make sure Tina comes to my party tomorrow. You're invited by the way. Your brother too."

"Hmm. I dunno, Jimbo. Tina seems pretty upset for some reason." Louise leaned against a wall, examining her nails.

"Look, we had a.. a misunderstanding. I need to talk to her about it; I need to explain some things."

"That sounds pretty serious. Like the kind of thing you'd wanna talk to someone in private over; not at a party." Louise looked at the boy with scrutiny.

"Well, I… was gonna ask her to, to stay after the party was over and everyone else...was gone."

"I see. Well… I'll see what I can do. I'll give you this one break." Louise folded her arms and gave the boy a smirk.

"Thanks Louise; so much." Jimmy Jr began to leave the store until he stopped suddenly, and pivoted on his heel.

"Just in case she asks, or your mom tries to mention it… could you just tell Tina you picked out her glassed?"

"Why?" The youngest Belcher quipped.

"I. . . I just think for right now it's best that way. I don't want Tina to think I'm trying to buy her affections or something; which is not what I'm doing! She really has wanted a pair of glasses like those for a long time."

Louise starred at the boy for a moment, waiting until he began to fidget in place.

"Why do high-school teens always create drama to suffocate themselves in?" She shook her head.

"It's a curse that comes with the territory. Don't worry; you'll get your turn." Jimmy Jr grinned in reply.

"HA! As if! That drama shit isn't for this girl! You just watch me, Jay Ju. When I'm seventeen, I'm going to own this town!" Louise stood proud and tall; as tall as she could for all of her four foot three height.

Jimmy Jr laughed lightly and gave the girl a genuine smile. He really did like Louise. She was fiercely loyal to her family, even though torture was the only way she'd admit to it. The girl was a spit-fire hellion, sure, but she was also a sweetheart. He'd be proud to have a little sister like her.

"So. . .?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got your ass covered; as usual. I'll say it was my idea, and Gene and I'll be over with the Princess tomorrow for the party. You better have some awesome catering."

"Thanks Louise. I owe you."

"Sure as hell do. Now scram!" The girl gave him a shoo-ing motion with her hands.

Jimmy Jr gave another small laugh and gave the girl a nod as he left the store. He couldn't get the wide giddy smile off his face; as if it was plastered on. So pumped by this fortunate turn of events, the teen danced himself all the way back to his apartment. This was the miracle he'd been wishing be granted to him!

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

~ x ~


End file.
